En el Gran Imperio
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Martín es el príncipe de la corona, Manuel el esclavo que logra enamorarlo. /Argchi, Magnificent Century AU


**En el Gran Imperio**

 **O**

 **O**

Son pocos los niños en el harén, Manuel es uno, él es mezcla de india con hombre. Tiene los ojos claro de su mamá y la tez blanca de ese que vino y se fue y está arrodillado contra las alfombras y los almohadones. El príncipe lo ve ahí y se queda encandilado, manda que lo preparen y esa es la primera noche en la que Manuel tiene permitido mirarlo a los ojos (pero en verdad él no puede, porque se muere de vergüenza de lo que están haciendo).

O

El príncipe se llama Martin, es hijo de Antonio, el emperador; tiene el pelo de oro y los ojos como las joyas en las manos de su padre, camina por los pasillos del palacio con la barbilla en alto y las esclavas tiemblan a sus pasos. Él no tiene un preferido todavía, y las niñas y los niños de su harén mueren por ser el elegido para siquiera pasar una noche recostados en el lecho de Su Majestad. Manuel lo mira mientras pasa detrás de sus cortinas y sus puertas y trata de no recordar pero todos los criados allá dentro le envidian por ser aquel que captó los ojos del príncipe Martín desde el momento en que apareció en el palacio.

O

Una noche, Luciana, la esclava negra, se va al cuarto del príncipe. Esa misma noche, los criados le tienden una trampa a Manuel. Al día siguiente Martín se lo encuentra en uno de los pasillos, le toma el rostro y frunce el ceño ante sus magulladuras.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? -le cuestionó con dureza.

Manuel no contestó, sin embargo hizo una reverencia y se marchó corriendo.

O

Daniel es otro de los niños en el harén. Es dulce y suave y huele a coco y Martín adora su olor cuando le quita los trapos bonitos, que lleva solo por esa noche, uno por uno. En el lecho lo besa, lo mima y le entrega el mundo por horas. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Daniel se va, él piensa en otros ojos y desea otro cuerpo.

O

Manuel ya tiene de vuelta su cara bonita y su piel blanca y está refregando las ventanas para mantener el harén limpio para Su Alteza. Aquella que dirige el harén le ha impuesto la tarea por su mal comportamiento, pero Manuel está cansado de decir una y otra vez que la culpa es de los criados. En la noche, de todas maneras, cuando comienza a ponerse la ropa de cama, la que dirige el harén le viene con la noticia de que, esta noche, el elegido es él.

O

Con el tiempo, él se convierte en favorito.

Él es haseki.

Es odiado en el harén y odiado por la dinastía, es odiado por todo el mundo pero amado por el único que tiene el poder de su vida. La mamá de Martín, Lovina la emperatriz, alega que es un hechicero, que cautivó a su niño a punta de brebajes y maldiciones, ¡que es un trepador y un embustero! Pero Manuel es capaz de ir contra el destino que todos ellos le han otorgado.

O

Manuel, el esclavo, está enamorado del príncipe y el príncipe Martín, el próximo en sucesión al trono, ha entregado su corazón a sus manos. Allá en el palacio todos hablan a sus espaldas pero Manuel sabe que sienten envidia porque él es el único que está en la cabeza de Su Majestad.

O

Una noche, el príncipe está acurrucado sobre el pecho de Manuel y hablan hasta que la madrugada llega.

\- ¿Cómo podría volver a estar con otros? -dice Martín- Sos mi vida entera.

\- Pero hay solo una cosa que yo nunca seré capaz de darle y que todas las demás que quieren entrar a su corazón sí podrían.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Manuel lo miró a los ojos y lo besó profundamente. Cuando el príncipe se separó, el esclavo susurró:

\- Un heredero.

O

Ellos dicen que el príncipe se debe casar y que va a hacerlo pronto, con Micaela, una hija de nobles de la provincia vecina a la capital del imperio.

Manuel llora mares cuando está en el lecho de Su Majestad.

\- Me lee poemas de amor y va a casarse con ella, ¿cómo es este amor?

\- No voy a casarme con ella -responde el príncipe, caprichosamente- Me voy a casar con vos.

\- Eso es imposible, Martín, usted no puede...

Al silencio del príncipe, Manuel decide ponerse sus ropas y es el único que tiene el derecho de yacer y salir de la cama de Su Alteza en el momento que desee.

O

Micaela es nunca una novia, Martín rechaza casarse con ella. Lovina le grita a su hijo que ese niño le ha enloquecido. La supuesta noche de bodas, es otra vez la noche de Martín y de su esclavo.

O

Cuando la influencia de Manuel sobre el príncipe es tan grande, Lovina la emperatriz lo acorrala, pero él no es nunca más el esclavo que llegó al palacio asustado de todos y la enfrenta también.

\- Mientras yo tenga el amor del príncipe, soy indestructible.

Lovina suelta carcajadas

\- Eres tan desechable en el corazón de mi hijo. Mañana llegará otro esclavo que robará sus ojos y tú ya no serás haseki. Serás expulsado y volverás al lugar del que viniste, alejarás la maldición que tu llegada trajo a este palacio, ¡tu imperio del amor se terminará!

Es el tiempo de Manuel de reír. En verdad su risa es bien desdichada, es maltrecha porque Lovina así lo desea.

\- Traiga millones de esclavos y esclavas, conspire contra mí las veces que quiera, esparza rumores sobre mí, ¡intente separarme del príncipe a través de la muerte! ¡Nada puede tocarme! ¡Soy Manuel Haseki y yo gobierno al lado de Su Majestad! ¡Soy el esclavo que ascendió hasta la cima del mundo! No hay fuego que pueda quemarme, ¿sabe por qué? -Manuel aguardó unos segundos y finalmente, le declaró a la emperatriz- porque yo soy el fuego.

O

Todos aquellos que intentaron entrometerse en el amor del príncipe Martín y de Manuel fueron arruinados. Es un hechicero, un brujo, repetía el palacio y a la muerte del padre de Martín y su ascenso al trono, el esclavo, ese que venía de los Bosques Araucanos, el hijo de una india y de un hombre, se volvió más fuerte que nunca.

O

El día de la coronación de Martín, Manuel proclama en el harén, para que todos los criados escuchen:

\- Soy Manuel. ¡Aquel que todos aman! ¡Y aquel que todos odian! El que crea y destruye, el que da la vida ¡y la quita! Ascendí desde esclavo a la cima del mundo, caminé a través del fuego y del hielo. ¡Toda mi riqueza se basa en el amor que el Emperador y yo compartimos!


End file.
